Con el corazón en la mano
by angeldevenus
Summary: CAP. 3 FINAL.
1. Chapter 1

**CON EL CORAZÓN EN LA MANO**

Un joven de 25 años de cabello negro, ojos verdes y una cicatriz en forma de rayo,corría por los pasillos del ministerio buscaba a una ojimiel.

Su historia de amor, había comenzado sin darse cuenta, se habían conocido hacia 15 años cuando habían entrado al colegio de magia, habían compartido innumerables aventura, tristezas y alegrías.

Después de los once años, nunca había estado solo… sin embargo, se había condenado a la soledad por culpa de Voldemort; siempre temiendo, siempre huyendo… sin embargo, había esperanza sus amigos, la orden, Dublembore, su padrino…ELLA.

Pasaron muchos años antes que él se decidiera hablar de sus sentimientos y algunos más antes de que empezaran una relación como la que tenían o tuvieron… o algo así; para su desgracia y mayor felicidad, su relación se había intensificado en los últimos 5 años, donde habían pasado de amantes, a novios por un tiempo, después paso ese pequeño tropiezo de él, después la muerte de sus suegros, su rompimiento, su regreso fallido, los nuevos intentos… y luego esto, no eran amantes, no eran amigos, no eran novios… eran, eran… no sabia que eran, ese tipo de relación en un principio no le molesto; es mas ,le era divertido, pensó que solo era por un tiempo mientras todo sanaba pero no había pasado, ahora sus miedos se estaban cumpliendo, ella se alejaba constantemente y no sabia por qué, no quería perderla, mientras el se trataba de acercar rompiendo sus más íntimos miedos; ella evitaba acercarse mas.

Su peor miedo lo alcanzaba constantemente; esa palabra que muchas veces sonaba armoniosa y muchas veces poética, a él lo aterraba; había vivido muchas noches consolándose por estar completamente solo en este mundo donde le esperaba un sufrimiento continuo y le condenaba a la soledad.

Sus pensamientos fueron rotos por que a lo lejos vio la silueta de su castaña, de la mujer que había cambiado su vida. Lo único que pudo hacer es acercarse a ella y abrazarla como si fuera la última vez.. de sus labios salió lo que su corazón gritaba, le dijo al oído:

-Sácame del abismo donde estoy, sálvame-

-Harry!!- dijo ella con sorpresa.

-Quédate conmigo…- dijo acompañado de un hondo suspiro- acompañarme en la travesía de mi vida-

-Pero Harry estamos juntos…-dijo ella con seguridad, él la aparto lo necesario para ver sus ojos.

-No es cierto tu cuerpo esta aquí, pero tu mente y corazón no se donde están. Dejame estar a tu lado, dejame compartir tus penas, quedate a mi lado para siempr, dejame ser tu apoyo. Permiteme ser parte de ti, de tu alma, no solo el compañero ocasional que soy.

Se que he tenido errores y me arrepiento de eso, sin embargo, dejame reparar el daño que te hice, dejame sanar tus heridas, dejame vencer tus miedo, dejame acercarme a ti. Dejame darte mi corazón, deja que te entregue lo que soy, dame la oportunidad de ser feliz y hacerte feliz, no te arrepentiras. Solo quiero tener una vida a tu lado.

Si aceptas ser mi esposa, te prometo que algunas veces pelearemos, que otras tantas querras divorciarte de mi porque no te entiendo, en otros momentos tal ves nos gritaremos; sin embargo, siempre te amare, siempre regresare a ti… por que lo eres todo…por favor CASATE CONMIGO?

-Harry- Ella lo miro con extrañeza como sino entender cada palabra que había salido de la boca de su amante, se quedo estática, tratando de comprender, de entender. Cada segundo para el era una tortura que amenazaba con llevarlo a la locura.

-YO, yo… Harry… no puedo- Su mente hizo que ella diera vuelta y empezara a caminar, su corazón luchaba para llevarla a los brazos del amor de su vida.

El se sorprendió, quiso detenerla solo logro tomarla de la muñeca, su chica como muchas veces la nombraba hizo el ademan para que la soltara, el no pudo retenerla las cartas estaban echadas y el había perdido, solo soltó el amarre de sus dedos convirtiendo todo en la ultima caricia que le daría.

El salió derrotado ya no era Harry Potter, solo era un ser humano que tenia que respirar. Cuando salió a las calles de Londres, quería desaparecer.. quería borrar el dolor que lo consumía, el clima que arreciaba en la ciudad era reflejo de su estado interno, el viento era frio lastimaba la piel era la inminente advertencia de una nevada, él empezó caminar necesitaba desaparecer solo tomo una de las tantas calles y se mezclo entre la gente, ahora era uno de ello…

___________________________________________________________________________________

CONTINUARA….

Por favor dame tu opinión. Que final te gustaria??

HP no me pertenece, le pertenece a JK Rowling, este escrito fue hecho con el único fin de entretenimiento.


	2. Desapariciones

DESAPARICIONES

"Solo se que exististe por el dolor que me embarga"

RECOMENDACIONES: ESCUCHAR MIENTRAS LEES EL CAPITULO LA CANCION LLAMADA "AGUANTA CORAZÓN" DE ABEL EL Velásquez "El mago"

En el departamento de Harry, el hombre que había llegado estaba desecho las lágrimas que había guardado para su nueva relación con la soledad salieron, lloro, dejo salir los sentimientos que lo llenaba y que lo volverían loco si no salían. Grito su nombre con la esperanza de que ella apareciera y lo protegiera de él mismo. Cuando se dio por vencido y la tristeza se instalo en su ser.

Tomo su varita realizo algunos hechizo y su apartamento se cubrió de obscuridad, los muebles quedaron tapados con sabanas blancas, de su cuarto se vieron atraídas dos maletas, pronuncio otro hechizo y la fuga de agua que había en el lavabo de la cocina dejo de gotear, murmuro otra cosa y todas las ventanas se cerraron. Tomo las maletas se dio media vuelta y salió de ese apartamento que le traía tantas alegrías a la mente. Solo los de confianza podrán entrar.

Las horas pasaban en el ministerio de magia de una manera lenta y tortuosa. En ella ahora solo existían las palabras dichas por Harry Potter, en su mente solo hacia una remembranza de todo lo que había pasado a lo largo de los años, las marcas que en alma ya no sangraban pero como lastimaban.

No lo había perdonado del todo… esa parte la detenía; a su mente vinieron varios hechos, hacia casi 5 años habían pasado de una relación desenfrenada de pasión donde solo los llevaba el corazón, para ellos el paso siguiente fue el noviazgo fue hermosa esa época, lindo recuerdos venían a su cabeza, cenas románticas a la luz de velas flotantes, detalles como una rosa en su escritorio, sorpresas como una serenata y cartas de amor. Todo había sido un sueño que acabo con una fuerte caída al piso.

Después de esa época, todo se volvió confuso, recordaba el día que había encontrado una nota, recordaba aun las palabras escrita "**Espero que haya sido igual de mágico como lo fue para mi**", al encontrarlo su corazón se blindo de negación ante lo evidente, no recordabas los días que había pasado con ello en su corazón pero un día después de que el saliera tarde al ministerio, ella se dio la tarea de seguirlo, había actuado como una adolescente impulsiva y enamorada pero… el golpe que recibió ese tarde fue funesto, doloroso, a muerte, el estaba en un restaurante cenando con una chica de cabello negro la estaba tomado de la mano, todavía a esas alturas lo podía solapar, proponer alguna escusa pero para el siguiente momento no pudo decir nada, la estaba besando, con necesidad tal vez con pasión… eso nunca lo podría explicar.

Salió de ese restaurante y se fue a su casa, lo amaba… que sucedió después el cruel enfrentamiento, algunas palabras aun las recordaba "_Todavía me falta algo que contigo no he encontrado_", palabras que habían marcado. Aunque el había vuelto al paso algunos meses arrepentido y le había bajado el cielo y las estrellas; pero ella estaba rota, su corazón tenia rencor y ella se lo hizo saber, por desgracia, en su vida sucedió la mayor tragedia sus padres murieron en un accidente de automóvil dejándola sola, la perdida la trastorno la hundió más de lo que ya estaba... él estaba a su lado consolándola y reuniendo los pedazos que quedaba de ella, paso días, semanas, meses sin dormir solo para velar su sueño. Ella llego al fondo del dolor y toda relación con Harry la corto, no quiso verle por días… la oscuridad que le rodeaba se hacia mas densa y ..

- y aun así estaba a mi lado.- Dijo con voz queda. Siguió en un trance de pensamientos haciendo su trabajo de forma mecánica.

Siempre lo había amado, siempre le había sido fiel, siempre lo había idolatrado pero él… ella sabía que la amaba pero… el constante peligro en el que él se encontraba, le daba pavor que el muriera en las constantes misiones que llevaba a cabo, no quería perderlo; no se quería quedar sola.

Pero la sensación de estar incompleta aumentaba minuto a minuto, la claridad se dejaba ver de ves en cuando con la posibilidad de que había errado la respuesta a la pregunta que él le había hecho. Lo amaba sobre todo y sobre todo recuerdo, lo amaba, solo tenia miedo.

No se dio cuenta que la hora de comer había llegado, se vio interrumpida por una rubia que la llevo prácticamente a rastras de ahí, después de estar varios minutos en silencio por fin Luna, pregunto:

-¿Qué paso ahora entre ustedes?-

-¿Qué dice luna?- sacada de pronto de sus cavilaciones por la palabra "ustedes"

-¿Qué paso entre Harry y tú?-

-Nada… por que lo dices?- lo dijo tratando de sonar lo mas normal y despreocupada posible, se reprimió mentalmente por ser mentirosa, pero su subconciente estaba convencido de que al anochecer aclararía todo y que ella y Harry tendrían algo.

-Mmm.. por nada. Pero deja decirte que según Ron el no ha llegado a trabajar, y yo me lo encontré en la mañana y me dijo que iba a buscarte. Por eso pensé que había pasado algo. -

-No lo he visto, por que no lo llamas o le mandas algún mensaje?-

-Ya lo hizo Ron, pero el mensaje llego tal cual lo mando-

-Mmm, a lo mejor se sentía mal. Saliendo del trabajo ire a verlo.

-Te acompañare, después de todo es nuestro "amigo"-

Así siguió la comida no hubo una gran platica las cavilaciones de Hermione no le permitieron seguir con la platica. Las horas consecuentes corrieron al igual que la mañana entre pensamiento y reflexiones del presente, pasado y futuro.

Apareció en una renovada casa en un pequeño pueblo Godric´s Hollow, ese lugar le traía tranquilidad a pesar de que en algún momento habían vivido sus padres lo reconfortaba, la casa estaba renovada, la había mandado remodelar para ser feliz, pero ahora ese futuro planeado se veía distante. Tomo una resolución tenia que alejarse y tratar de encontrar el equilibrio perdido, no podía olvidarla a ella ya que era el amor de su vida, pero tal vez podría lidiar con ese amor y poder en un futuro estar a un lado de ella como amigos o conocidos; esa seria su meta.

Al entrar a esa casa fue cálido, se sintió protegido, entro a la alcoba principal… se suponía… ya no podía torturarse más, sacudió su cabeza, abrió un cajón en la cómoda, saco una caja. Contemplo la diversidad de objetos, puso adentro una caja de terciopelo negro pronuncio un conjuro que la mantendría cerrada pro la eternidad, saco su varita empezó a moverla de maneras raras y extrañas murmuraba hechizo pocos conocidos, extraños y podría decirse que únicos, cuando termino de usarla algo era seguro su casa quedaría protegida.

Ya terminado su trabajo, saco algunos pergaminos escribió algunas líneas, saco unos papeles del cajón y guardo en la caja y la coloco en su lugar. Volvió a salir de esa casa cerro la puerta y se subió al taxi que lo esperaba. Desapareció de nuevo ahora con el único fin de sanar el dolor que le consumía, regresaba al mundo al cual tal vez pertenecía. Simplemente desapareció como hacia muchos años lo había hecho.

Al salir del ministerio la castaña esta desesperada por llegar al lado del hombre que le había ofrecido su corazón. Lo arreglaría, no importaba como pero lo arreglaría.

Al llegar a la casa de Harry los tres amigos, ya que Ron se había pegado a la compañía para la búsqueda de Harry, encontraron todo cerrado, no se encontraba su auto, ninguna ventana abierta, nada. Ella se acerco al marco de la puerta pronuncio un simple "amigos por siempre, amigos del alma" y una llave apareció de la nada.. La tomo y abrió la puerta y la sorpresa fue mayúscula…

-HARRY!!- entro a zancadas a ese departamento, busco en la cocina, cuartos, armarios… - las lagrimas no salían un vacio se iba colocando en su interior. Luna y Ron se limitaron a observabar a Herminione, se miraban tratando de explicarse todo.

-La madriguera tal vez esta en la madriguera!!!- dijo Ron , con una voz esperanzadora- el ayer estaba muy bien , hable con el en la noche, me dijo que tendríamos una noche de hombre, jajaja , no hay motivo alguno para que se fuera así, o si?-

-Voy a mi departamento.- tomo su bolsa, salió de ese departamento y se apareció en las cercanías de su departamento- tenia que estar ahí, tenia que aclarar todo, tenia que decirle que… no sabia que le diría, lo amaba, pero no quería estar con el.. no podía ser, que pasaba…

Desapareció en la obscuridad de la calle, necesitaba buscarlo, necesitaba encontrarlo, necesitaba amarlo.

____________________________________________________________________________________

A media noche en la Madriguera, en una de las tantas ventanas se empezó a escuchar el crujido del cristal uno de los habitantes abrió y recibió el mensaje que esa ave traía.

"_ESTIMADA FAMILIA:_

_HE DEJADO INGLATERRA. ESCRIBIRÉ PRONTO._

_REGRESARÉ EN ALGÚN TIEMPO CON MUCHOS OBSEQUIOS. NO SE PREOCUPES POR MI._

_SALUDOS TODOS._

_ATTE: HP_

_PD. NO ME PODRÁN UBICAR; YO ME PONDRÉ EN CONTACTO."_

El habitante de esa casa al leer ese recado inmediatamente fue a despertar a los integrantes de esa familia.

________________________________________________________________________________

Una chica desconsolada caminaba a lo largo de un campo, busco toda la noche en todos los lugares conocidos para el significantes par los dos, pero no lo logro, la esperanza se estaba yendo, la culpa y la angustia la atormentaba… que había hecho… llego al ultimo lugar el más importante el pueblo de Godric´s Hollow, cuando trato de entrar a la propiedad un fuerte hechizo se hizo presente, trato de romperlo de miles de maneras, pero siempre aparecía un nuevo hechizo… él se había marchado, se había ido.

___________________________________________________________________________________

CONTINUARA….

Por favor dame tu opinión. Que final te gustaria??

HP no me pertenece, le pertenece a JK Rowling, este escrito fue hecho con el único fin de entretenimiento.


	3. Final

CON EL CORAZÓN EN LA MANO

Cap. 3 FINAL

La decisión tomada, los avisos correspondientes habían sido enviados con semanas de antelación.

"_Mi estimada familia llegaré pronto, será sorpresa. Llevo muchos regalos. Atte. HP"_

"_Estimado señor ministro: le informo que pronto volveré de mis algo largas vacaciones, estaré en el ministerio el lunes 16 de octubre espero hablar con usted en persona y arreglar los asuntos que tenemos pendientes, nos vemos pronto. _

_Atte. HARRY POTTER"_

Por fin había sacado provecho de su fama al pedir al ministro que le dejara descansar por unos meses de su trabajo sin problema alguno. Oyó el llamado a su vuelo, tomo el boleto en sus manos y partió de nuevo a casa.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Para el hombre que regresaba de unas vacaciones forzadas para sanar su corazón el tiempo había trascurrido demasiado lento, el lidiar con las emociones y sentimientos más obscuros no había sido fácil; para el mago que rápido había trascurrido el tiempo. Seis meses habían pasado desde que Harry Potter había salido del mundo mágico, su vida había cambiado totalmente, ahora era un rico junior gracias a las acciones que sus padres habían comprado de una compañía de computación que ahora era muy prestigiada, había cambiado la aparición por un coche, la magia por la actividad humana, el quiddrich por el gym y sobre todo el amor de su vida por la soledad.

En verdad el dolor que había sentido se había sosegado, sabia que el amor no se había acabado pero estaba consciente de que al regresar tendría que arrancar o esconder ese amor, algo era seguro, no volvería a hablar ni expresar ese sentimiento.

En ese momento Harry James Potter tenia dos decisiones en las que basaría gran parte de su vida: regresaría Inglaterra al mundo mágico, donde recuperaría su vida como mago, ya que a pesar de que esta vida de muggle era tranquila y equilibrada; el necesitaba más… necesitaba peligro, algún loco mago que lo quisiera matar, duelos de magia, necesitaba a su familia, bueno a la familia Wesley y a… solo necesitaba eso.

Ahora regresaba a su antigua casa y departamento, había llegado primero a la casa que había pertenecido a sus padres, había recuperado su varita y en cierta forma esa parte mágica a la que había renunciado al irse de "vacaciones". Solo faltaba enfrentara a su familia y retomar su trabajo.

Y la segunda resolución era bastante sencilla, no volver hablar con Hermione del lazo que los unió, ellos eran los mejores amigos y solo eso.

Era domingo en la madrugada el cambio de horario lo había afectado además del clima, extrañaba el sol y el color. Se levanto, tomo un baño y un rápido desayuno, cargo con un sin fin de cajas que cayeron al suelo por lo numerosas que eran y lo mal acomodadas que estaban, se rio al recordar que podía hacer hechizo para que se acomodaran en una pequeña bolsa. Se preparo y desapareció.

Apareció en un campo lleno de flores y cerca de un bosque, donde más podría estar, solo en la casa Wesley en la casa de su familia.

Entro a ese jardín lleno de nomos, los vio salir corriendo a su paso... acaso todavía recordaban sus encuentros en los años anteriores. Podía escuchar las risas, gritos y burlas… se situó frente a la puerta y toco.

Seis mese de búsqueda, de arrepentimiento y de preocupación, ella la estaba reducida a un fantasma viviente, había perdido al amor de su vida por miedo; ahora él se encontraba en alguna parte del mundo con alguien que le amaba incondicionalmente y que no tenia miedo de estar a su lado, mientras ella estaba reducida a eso, a una simple figura sin vida.

Si bien seguía con su vida normal, todo se veía reducido a seguir la corriente esperando que él llegará, algún día y le dijera que la amaba todavía.

Cuando se ponía en contacto con la familia Wesley mandaba saludos a todos menos a ella, no preguntaba por ella, nada….

Como todos los domingos iría a desayunar con los Wesley, se vistió lo mejor que pudo, no tenia que mostrar al mundo que tan mal estaba ya tenia con la lastima que se tenia ella misma como para tener la de los demás. Llego temprano, empezó a ayudarle a la señora Wesley, todo empezó con la llegada de los integrantes de la familia Wesley, Ron con Luna discutiendo como siempre, los gemelos, el señor Wesley y la hermosa Ginny Wesley, la cual no le dejaba olvidar que Harry se había ido sin ella.

Luna y Ron se encontraban envueltos en una discusión que tenia a todos muertos de risa sobre la utilidad inigualable que tenían los escorbutos de cola explosiva en la sociedad… luna defendía con argumentos realmente y sin sentido, mientras que ron la trataba de hacer entrar en razón con argumentos bastante realistas pero sin estar totalmente convencido… los gemelos por diversión se habían puesto de lado de luna

La platica fue interrumpida por que sonaba la puerta, mas a regañadientes que de ganas fue abrir la puerta Ron. Al abrirla, solo se oyó:

-Hermano estas aquí- dándole un fuerte abrazo de bienvenida – entra hombre, no se por que tocaste la puerta si sabes que siempre va estar abierta..

Obligándolo a entrar de golpe, todos dieron gritos de bienvenida, la señora Wesley se tiro a sus brazos de Harry, al igual que Ginny la cual se quedo mas tiempo del esperado en sus brazos, Hermione sintió un fuerte golpe en el estomago era él, era Harry y por primera vez mejor dicho por centésima vez vio su profecía cumplida Harry en los brazos de otra mujer, aunque esta fue Ginny Wesley su casi hermana.

Los cambios que se habían dado en -Harry Potter eran … eran, tan, tan perfectos. Su cuerpo se había afinado a un más, se veía que había hecho mucho ejercicio, su piel se tornaba de color dorado un hermoso y perfecto bronceado por el sol, su cabello algunos centímetros mas largo, sus tradicionales lentes los había cambiado por unos mas modernos, lo hacían ver mas atractivo…

Entro con una sonrisa, no podía estar mas contento bueno sí, pero no iba a suceder. Fue saludando uno a uno de los integrantes de familia, se escuchaban muchas preguntas, que el no contestaba solo saludable y seguía con su tarea, al llegar a su chica, la vio ahí, la vio tan hermosa. Solo se limito acercarse y dar un beso en la mejilla, y decir un simple

-hola- que fue respondido por un:

-Harry-Todos los miraban, todos sabían de la historia que los unía, solo dos de ellos sabían el final que había tenido hacia algunos meses. Harry se volteo en un segundo, todo había sido tan natural y rápido, casi frio.. que todos creyeron que ya nada los unía. Ella por su parte sintió un escalofrió al sentirlo, cerca hace mucho que no sentía y era consciente de su cuerpo, lo amaba irremediablemente. Se alejo de ella lo mas pronto que pudo, empezó a dar los regalos correspondientes y mostrar las fotos:

Para la señora Wesley un lindo chal, para los gemelos objetos que se usan para broma en los muggles, para Artur un reloj, para ron una playera de fútbol ingles, para luna un caracol, para las novias de los gemelos unos aretes hechos de objetos extraídos del mar, para Ginny una perla hermosamente montada en un dije. Cuando llego a Hermione solo extendió una pequeña piedra de color azul en forma de rombo unida a una pequeña pulsera de plata, todos se sorprendieron ya que al ver el regalo de la menor de las Wesley pensaban que un anillo o alguna joya le tendría que regalar a Hermione, se sintió herida no podía ser humillada así, no es que le gustaran las joyas pero le molesto… sin embargo no dijo nada, se limito a decir: -Gracias-

Harry empezó a contar sus historias de donde había estado todo el tiempo, los amigos y amigas que había hecho, las aventuras en el mundo muggle, todos estaban atentos y divertidos por las divertidas hazañas de Harry Potter como un simple ser humano, Hermione solo escuchaba y se reía al escuchar a los demás hacerlo, cada vez que escuchaba el nombre de alguna chica se le revolvía el estomago. Algunas preguntas surgieron al final de la plática:

-Por que te fuiste- dijo uno de los gemelos, Harry guardo algunos segundos de silencio y paso la mirada a todos, deteniéndola una milésima de segundo en su chica y contesto-

- Necesitaba descansar, tanto mago loco ya me había cansado, creo que si no me hubiera ido en este momento seria un mago loco sediento de poder, nombrado "El poderoso" o algo así- Todos se rieron a carcajadas hasta la ojimiel.

-¿por que no nos dijiste donde estabas?-

-por que era seguro que mas de unos de ustedes o todos hubieran ido por mi, y no quería, quería descansar, recuperar las fuerzas para seguir adelante- Las ultimas palabras las dijo mirando rápidamente a su antigua novia.

- eso ya no importa, ya estoy aquí- La platica siguió horas, ella solo podía oír y el solo podía mentir un poco sobre lo divertido que se la paso.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Habían pasado algunas semanas desde su llegada, todo tan extraño, parecía que nunca habían compartido un mismo camino, cada vez que se encontraban él hablaba como si ella fuera su mejor amiga, lo era pero…todo estaba trastocado. Ella era infeliz, él parecía que estaba en paz, tranquilo, le recordaba a el Harry después de la gran batalla. Solo había una pregunta que la seguía ¿él había dejado de amarla?

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Había recuperado su trabajo, se encontraba feliz cerca de su familia y de ella, sin embargo, algo estaba molestándole como una pequeña espinita, esa pequeña molestia se llamaba Hermione. Ella se comportaba extraño, mejor dicho se conducía con enojo hacia él, pero el no tenia idea el por que ella estaba enojada con él.

Después de todo él había aceptado su respuesta, quería que volvieran a ser amigos, pero parecía que ella quería otra cosa, algo era claro, el no se preocuparía por ahora, ya no.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Era un día prometedor, le había llegado nueva misión y partiría en tres días, por lo que esos días se quedaría en casa.

Una peli castaña, estaba inquieta ya que su mejor amigo y ex… no había ido a trabajar, Ron no sabia por que no se había presentado, cosa que le inquietaba, el recuerdo de los últimos meses venia a su mente. Ese seria un día tortuoso.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El segundo día, lluvioso y frio cosa que no ayudaba a su ansiedad, tomo su bolsa y salió del ministerio necesitaba saber de él, apareció frente a al edificio donde se encontraba su apartamento, no había señales de vida, entro al edificio estaba dispuesta a tocar a su puerta; cuando lo iba a hacer la puerta se abrió y se encontraba en un segundo frente a Harry Potter.

¿Herms?, ¿qué haces aquí?-

Ah..Hola, es que yo, bueno, tú sabes… estaba y entonces…-

No te entiendo-

Bueno, es que yo… estaba preocupada por ti-

Gracias, estoy bien, ¿gustas pasar?-

Este… ibas de salida o ¿no?-

Si-

Bueno, no quería importunarte-

No lo haces, si quieres puedes acompañarme, ¿quieres ir?-

Si, claro- era _una oportunidad de acercarse_, se dijo entre pensamientos la chica.

Le dio el paso y se encaminaron a realizar una caminata entre la llovizna y un viento frio. Iban juntos ella anhelaba que juntaran sus manos como en otras ocasiones lo habían hecho, pero ahora… era tan complicado. Después de algunos minutos, ella se vio en una encrucijada comenzar la plática o dejar que el silencio los separara mas de lo que ella lo había hecho.

-¿de donde sacaste la pulsera que me diste?- dijo ella, en verdad todavía no le gustaba del todo, solo la traía por que Harry se la había dado, sino lo hubiera votado sin pensarlo.

- Nunca estuve seguro de que te gustara, lo encontré en una tienda de antigüedades la señora que me lo vendió me dijo que ese dije siempre protegería a la persona que se lo dieras además de que siempre estaría presente en tu vida- _si como no, te dijo que a la persona que se lo dieras regresaría a ti, y que te iba amar toda la vida._- entonces me dije a quién se la podría dar, solo vino a mi mente, mi mejor amiga Hermione.

-Ahh…- de nuevo se el silencio se adueño de los dos.

Siguieron caminando, un par de veces chocaron sus manos tuvieron que reprimir el temblor y los suspiros que querían salir.

-¿A donde vamos?- dijo ella, con tono casual no quería sonar nerviosa.

-Vamos a ver a Karla- dijo en un tono de tranquilidad y una sonrisa se dibujo en su cara.

-Ah…- una furia empezó a crecer en su interior, ¿por que había sonreído?, ¿quién era esa tipa?

-Te va agradar, es una chica muy gentil, además de guapa- volvió a sonreír.

-¿Y a que vas con ella?- la furia era inmensa, por qué sonreía como idiota.

-ah, es que tengo una cita con ella- no pudo seguir adelante con su expresión por que de pronto se vio caminando solo , la castaña se había quedado atrás. La miro confundido, ahora qué pasaba, ella estaba ahí, estática como si estuviera clavada en el pavimento.- ¿Qué pasa?

-¡¡Harry Potter!!, ¿quién te crees?-

-Qué!!-

-¿Quien te crees para jugar así conmigo?-

-No te entiendo!!!, en serio que no te entiendo, yo solo dije-

- ya se que dijiste, ¿quieres jugar conmigo o que? Ahora somos tan amigos que me llevas a tu citas, Nosotros éramos… somos algo que nunca se va acabar…-

-No tienes reaccionar así, somos amigos. Además es normal que tenga citas y mas si..

-Déjate de tonterías, tenemos que hablar creo que aun hay nosotros-

-No vamos hablar por que no hay nada de que hablar, ya deja ese nosotros, no hay nosotros-

-¡Entonces, háblame de ti!!!!!!!-

No hay nada que decir.-

¡Si hay y tú lo sabes!, entonces hablemos de .. lo que sea… pero algo que nos incluya a nosotros!-

No hay nada aparte de que somos amigos y eso no ha cambiado, ¿qué quieres?-

Que seas el mismo Harry que se fue-

Eso jamás.

¡¡¡Harry!!!, nosotros..

No hay un nosotros, Herm. Eso ya acabo, no hay nada que decir, lo que se necesitaba decir se dijo en su momento y punto, yo no tengo nada mas que decir. No volveré a tocar ese punto jamás.- se dio media vuelta; necesitaba alejarse de ella, no iba a poner a su corazón de nuevo en peligro.

-¡Te odio!!, !Harry Potter te odio!!!!- dijo ella, desesperada por la reacción de él, por los celos que la consumían.

-Tal vez sea lo mejor que nos puede pasar- quería terminar todo, ya no quería que doliera mas, ya no podía doler mas. Se empezó alejar, el saberla lejos dolía, pero saberla cerca odiándolo por que la lastimo, era lo peor.

-¡No te vayas!!!- no quería sufrir otra vez su ausencia- NO TE ODIO; TE AMO, TE AMO HARRY POTTER Y QUIERO QUE TE CASES CONMIGO, TENGO MUCHO MIEDO, NO TIENES IDEA DE CUANTO, PERO NO PUEDO VIVIR SIN TI.- tenia que detenerlo y esa era la forma, descubriendo su corazón para él- Te amo, y que ese día me equivoque, te amo demasiado que me da miedo, por que si te doy todo de mi y tu me dejas yo no podre soportarlo- dijo ella- por que eres todo para mi.

-Herm…- trato e alejarse, dio un paso … no podía… ella habia dicho que no…

Era todo o nada, se acerco furtivamente no le dio tiempo de que el se alejase… tomo su cara y lo obligo a mirarla,

-Mirame… Ve en mis ojos son el reflejo de mi alma y ella te dice que te ama… no lo dudes, se que se equivoco con por el miedo, pero que esta dispuesta a arriesgarse, te amo- Se acerco y lo beso… lo beso como nunca lo había besado sin restricciones, con su alma, sin prisa, envolviendo al hombre que tenia en sus brazos el amor que sentía por el. Ya no importo la lluvia, el viento, solo importaban ellos dos.

-Te amo Hermione Granger y si quiero casarme contigo.- dijo esbozando una sonrisa.

-Yo te amo Harry Potter y me has hecho la mujer mas feliz del mundo al aceptar casarte conmigo.- el solo rio, que más daba que una mujer lo estuviera esperando cerca de allí, después de todo esa mujer era un agente de bienes raíces y solo le ayudaba a buscar un nuevo departamento; ya que el que poseía ahora se le hacia poco espacioso, seria otro día.-Sabes, el destino es genial-

-no te entiendo- dijo ella mirándolo y perdiéndose en la mirada verde del hombre de su vida.

- Solo te diré que creo en Dios más que nunca, por que de nuevo te ha traído a mi lado- la volvió a besar, prometiéndose que jamás la dejaría ir de nuevo.

FIN

GRACIAS A TODS LOS QUE SE TOMARON EL TIEMPO DE MANDAR UN REVIEW O SIMPLEMENTE TOMARSE EL TIEMPO DE LEER ESTA HISTORIA.


End file.
